LEGO Harry Potter
---- thumb LEGO Harry Potter — seria zestawów LEGO, oparta na filmach o Harrym Potterze. Zestawy z tej serii pojawiły się pierwszy raz w 2001 roku, wraz z premierą ekranizacji Kamienia Filozoficznego. Od tamtego czasu zostały wydane klocki na podstawie wszystkich ośmiu głównych filmów, a także Fantastycznych zwierząt. Firma LEGO wyprodukowała również cztery gry w świecie Magii: LEGO Creator: Harry Potter, LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 i LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7. Dodatkowo postać Albusa Dumbledorea pojawia się w filmie LEGO: Przygoda. Historia W 2001 roku opublikowano pierwsze filmową z serii Harry Potter. Firma LEGO we współpracy z wytwórnią filmową Warner Bros. rozpoczęła w tym samym roku produkcję zestawów na podstawie filmów. Zestawy do pierwszych dwóch części zawierały figurki o żółtym kolorze skóry, a w 2004 roku pojawiła się nowa wersja minifigurek, z bardziej realistycznymi kolorami, których trzymano się we wszystkich późniejszych zabawkach. Z każdym następnym rokiem pojawiało się coraz mniej zestawów, aż w 2006 wydano tylko jeden, nawiązujący do piątej części i przerwano dalszą produkcję. Mimo, że serię LEGO Harry Potter uznano za zakończoną, ponieważ po premierze Księcia Półkrwi nie wydano ani jednego zestawu, w 2009 pojawił się zwiastun gry LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4. Wraz z jej premierą w październiku 2010 wydano nowe zabawki oparte na wszystkich nakręconych wówczas filmach. Uzupełniono w ten sposób serię o pominiętą wcześniej szóstą część. Rok później ponownie pojawiły się zestawy nawiązujące do różnych części, w tym do najnowszej, kończącej serię. Dodatkowo do sprzedaży trafiły naklejki z LEGO Harry Potter, oraz ilustrowany przewodnik "LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World". W listopadzie tego samego roku swoją premiera miała gra LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7, będąca kontynuacją wcześniejszej pozycji. Zakończenie serii nastąpiło wraz z wydaniem książki "LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World" w 2012 roku, od tego czasu na rynek nie trafiła żadna nowa pozycja. Motywy Harrye'go Pottera powracają jednak do produkcji LEGO we wrześniu 2015 roku, w zestawach do do gry LEGO Dimensions. Pojawiają się dwie zabawki nawiązujące głównej serii filmów, oraz dwie w oparciu o film Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Nie stanowi to jednak kontynuacji serii LEGO Harry Potter. Zestawy Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001-2002) Na podstawie pierwszego filmu powstało najwięcej filmów, bo aż czternaście, jednak tylko jedenaście z nich zostało wyprodukowanych w 2001, pozostałe pojawiły się dopiero rok później. Minifigurki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (2002-2003) Na podstawie drugiego filmu powstało dziesięć zestawów, które były skonstruowane w taki sposób by elementy Hogwartu można było połączyć. Z nieznanych powodów w żadnym zestawie nie pojawiła się Hermiona. Minifigurki Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (2004) Wśród jedenastu zestawów na podstawie trzeciego filmu pojawił się pierwszy Minizestaw w serii z Harry'ego Pottera. Minifigurki Doszło do zmiany koloru skóry minifigurek, ze standardowej jaskrawożółtej barwy, na nieco bardziej stonowaną. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (2005) Na podstawie czwartej części powstały tylko cztery zestawy, więc niewiele motywów zostało w nich zawartych. Wśród pominiętych wątków znalazły się między innymi Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu oraz trzecie zadanie Turnieju, nie pojawiły się również minifigurki Fleur i Cedrika. Minifigurki Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (2006) Pojawił się tylko jeden zestaw dla Zakonu Feniksa, z racji odejścia od tematu Harry'ego Pottera w LEGO. Minifigurki Lata 1-7 (2010-2011) Zestawy wydane pierwszego października 2010 dotyczyły różnych motywów z całej serii. Minifigurki posiadały nowy wygląd oraz pojawiły się nowe postacie, między innymi Bellatriks i Luna. Pojawiły się również motywy z poprzednich lat, w odnowionej wersji: wyzwolenie Zgredka, chatka Hagrida (po raz trzeci), Ekspres Hogwart (po raz czwarty), Zamek Hogwart (po raz czwarty i piąty) i Błędny Rycerz (po raz trzeci). Minifigurki Harry Potter i Komnata tajemnic Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Wszystkie części LEGO Games Między 2009 a 2013 były produkowane gry planszowe z klocków LEGO, nazywane LEGO Games. W 2010 wydano jedną z takich zabawek poświęconą serii LEGO Harry Potter. W celu przystosowania zestawu do zabawy, urozmaicono go o kość do gry oraz mikrofigurki, mające pełnić rolę pionków. Plansza, wyglądem nawiązująca do Hogwartu, składa się z szesnastu ruchomych segmentów: dwunastu przeznaczonych na pola ruchu i czterech klas (wróżbiarstwo, eliksiry, transmutacja i zaklęcia). Na rogach planszy umieszczono dormitoria czterech domów Hogwartu, w odpowiedniej kolorystyce. thumb|Kostka do gry, z klocków LEGO. Tylko cztery mikrofigurki, przedstawiające uczniów poszczególnych domów są przeznaczone do gry. Pozostałe czyli Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Draco i Dumbledore to figurki bonusowe. Celem gry jest dotarcie pionkiem do klas i "odrobienie pracy domowej", czyli zabranie po jednym przedmiocie z każdej (kryształowa kula, eliksir, żaba lub pająk i książka). Wszystkie zdobyte elementy należy następnie zanieść z powrotem do dormitorium. Zwycięzcą jest osoba, która wykona zadanie najszybciej. Grać można od dwóch do czterech osób. Mikrofigurki Specjalnie na potrzeby gier planszowych zaprojektowano małe, jednoelementowe figurki jako pionki do gry. Inne Książki LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World Została opublikowana 16 maja 2010 roku, a jej autorką jest Elizabeth Dowsett. W książce zawarto opisy dotychczas wydanych zestawów i figurek oraz informacje fabularne. Zawartość podzielono na dwie części: "The World of Harry Potter" (świat Harry'ego Pottera) i "Beyond the Brick" (poza klockiem). Do książki dołączono unikatową figurkę, przedstawiającą Harry'ego Pottera w stroju, który miał na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World Została opublikowana w 2011 roku, a jej autorem jest Jon Richards. Zawarto w niej indeks i opisy wszystkich minifigurek oraz stworzeń z serii LEGO Harry Potter. Ponownie pojawia się bonusowa minifigurka, tak jak poprzednio przedstawia Harry'ego Pottera, tym razem w garniturze z Wesela Fleur i Willa. Zobacz także *LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 *LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 en:LEGO Harry Potter ru:LEGO Гарри Поттер (серия) he:לגו הארי פוטר es:LEGO Harry Potter fr:LEGO Harry Potter Kategoria:LEGO